Damon Baby Girl
by smileynight
Summary: Damons Daughter is in town and annie sprung a suprise on her father and his family... she is engaged... and a certain hybrid is involved. Now her son is coming home. takes pleace in season two and has a little elena bashing wich I THINK we all love
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is my first try at something... I got the Idea from one of my favorite stories Damon little daughter... though this is all of my words. tell me if you like. Okay so this might be a little confusing but here is the whole background of my thoughts:**

**Damon doesn't like Elena and Caroline is a vampire but Klaus, though in this, doesn't like her. this takes place in the second season and I might change things and not go the way the TV show did. But if you have any suggestions please let me know. Also if you know of any other great stories where Damon has a daughter or maybe evena sister PM me.**

**~A.M **

Damon POV

I was looking at my daughter picture oh how I missed my little Annie. She was a vampire like me, but according to Stefan I was too dangerous to be around. He made me send her off saying I needed her to leave, to keep her safe. I haven't seen her in Fifty-Seven years. Annie was this picture of me with raven black hair and that smirk piercing silver eyes. She was my world, and my _brother_ took her from me.

I was filled with hate when I he forced me to stay locked up in my room as he told Annie that I ddin't want her around and that she should never come back. He took my daylight ring so that I couldn't go to the garden where he is sitting her down and handing her her suitcase. I smelt her tears, listen to her sobs, and I toor apart my room looking for something that could help me protect my little girl. I will forever make sure he pays for what he has done.

"Hello?" Elena called from the front door. Who the hell gave her a key? "Is anyone here?"

Elena POV

I was waiting for Stefan at the Grill when I saw this girl walking over with Caroline. She looked like a carbon copy like- _no__ Elena don't think about him! _I can't think about Stefan's brother, Damon. So far he had been nothing but trouble people dying and his drama has caused so many problems. And he tried to kill my brother!

"Hey Elena, this is Leese." Caroline bringing up the girls hiding behind her hair.

"Hi, my name is Elena. Is Leese your real name? I sounds kind of odd."

"Elena, You don't say that to a person," Caroline scolded.

"Oh it is fine, um... no it's not. It is actually Analeese." **  
**

"Leese was born here but moved away when she was 3." Caroline supplied. I rolled my eyes, Caroline was freaky weird. IF you lived in this town then she knew who you are, where you come from, and wether or not she was going to become her friend.

"Well I am just going to Stefan's house. He is not going to be there but Damon probably is. I plan to wait there to get something I need."

Leese stepped forward, panic on her face. "Wait what is their name? Stefan and Damon what?"

"Salvatore? Why does that-"

"I have to go." She stood pushing her chair back.

"Thats...odd?"

Analeese POV

Oh my God! My dad is here, he told Uncle to tell me that he didn't think i should come with him when he left for Italy.

**Flashback~~~~~ **

_"Ann, he doesn't think you should go." Uncle Stefan said. We were sitting in the garden me and my father built when I was younger, it was filled with my faviorte roses and daneliones. There was a bench and a pond filled with gold fish that I fed everyday; it was so beautiful. My dad had left to get everything ready in Italy, Stefan was supposed to bring me to him in a month._

_"of course I'm going I'm his daughter. He can't just leave me here."_

_Uncle gave me a sad smile. "Annie, you are 70 years old- he thinks it would be best if you went on your own."_

_"well I want to go." I said stubbornly_

_"Analeese! he doesn't want to watch over you anymore. he is tired of it!" he shouted, attracting attention_

_I just looked at him. My Daddy doesn't want me. I felt my heart splitting in two. I have always know this would happen. I mean who do you know that wants a kid to follow them around all of their life?_

_"Fine, I'll stay. But make sure you tell him that I will never ever want him again. Just like he doesn't want me." with that I got up and left- I was no longer going to waste time on people who weren't worth it._

**Okay so it was kind of short and I'm sorry but tell me what you think. Worth or not? and if your going to just give me flames, don't waste my time. i am just going to skip them- they aren't worth it. **

**LOVE Anna **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys. OMG thanks for all the reads and favorites... it was a real ego booster. Also if you have question feel free to ask me. Also so sorry for not updating fast... I just started high school and may I just say for all of you high schoolers out there I am praying for you. :p**

Damon POV

"Damon, are you in here!"

I rolled my eyes, just what I need. "I am in the kitchen." I was making Garganelli- an egg based pasta made by rolling a noodle. **(don't know if that is true, Wikipedia gave me a list of Italian dishes. if I am wrong correct me.)**Annie used to love it . I make it every night and sit down and read her letters to me while eating.

"Why are you putting pasta on a straw?" asked Caroline, yay the other friend is here!

"Mind your own business." I snapped.

"It doesn't matter." Elena silenced Blondie, "Where is Stefan?"

"I don't know where Mr. Broody is. Now if you will excuse me, I have something to do that doesn't involve you."

She gave me a disproving look. "Sorry. But hey do you know some one named Leese? We were talking, then we mentioned your name and she ran away scared?"

Caroline laughed, "yea what did you do?"

"One: I haven't scared anyone in the last fifty years. And two: I don't know someone named Leese." At least I dont think I have slept with the girl.

Elena sighed in frustration, "How about the name Annaleese? Thats is her real name."

I stiffened, no. _Damon be quiet it can't be her; she doesn't think I am good to be around._

"Ha, so you do know her." scoffed Caroline. "Maybe we should introduce you two again," scoffed Caroline.

"No I don't, and even if I did she was probably just some vamp I screwed over."

**Annie POV.**

I was standing outside of the Salvatore boarding house listening in on my dads conversation. So I guess what Uncle Stefan said was true... he doesn't want me around. If he did he would have been overjoyed that his daughter was in town.

Elena just looked at him. "What ever you aren't telling me, I will find out." she turned and walked out the door with Caroline following her.

I would have followed after them to go see they are going to tell rest about me, but I just stood there watching my dad stare at his dinner. I can't belive he didn't even recognize me as his daughter. Is he ashamed of me?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my fiancee's number.

"Hello Love, are you in Mystic Falls yet?"

"Yes i am here. My dad is here too... I guess he really doesn't want me."

"His lost," he scoffed. "I am going to be back in about 24 hours, are you going to survive without me?"

I laughed, "goodbye Klaus."

**Elena POV**

Damon knows something... he was too weird and not Damon not too. But he did give something away... we have a new vampire in town.

**Okay so it probably wasnt as good.. ah it was probably was horrible. But tell me what you think. Also i cant decided wether or not there should be Elena bashing.**

**Tell me what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it is me…. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed for my last two chapters and the two girls who have been favoriting and reviewing from start Now I am sorry for introducing Klaus and Annie so early… I didn't plan it. Now please review. I don't require them but I love them.**

**-A.M**

Damon POV

She is here… my baby is here. What am I still doing here? I should be looking for her not waiting for something to happen- for her to come to me.

In a second I was in my car, leaving dust behind me. Where would Annie go? Oh my god! Of course, she is just like me and I would be following that person, seeing where they live, and what their daily pattern is. God damn she is probably following me right now.

I pulled into the parking lot of Mystic Grill- no sense in chasing her when she is chasing me…. I am not a dog and its tail. I sat down at the bar compelled the bartender bring me a endless supply of Corna.

"Damon, what are you doing here? I thought you had something to do? You know that thing that required me to leave?" God does she follow me everywhere? I swear I have a stalker.

"Not that it is any of your concern, Elena, but how do you know that I am not doing that just now? I could be in the middle of solving all of our problems, a you just ruined everything." I need to get her out of here; if Annie comes then I will have to explain how I have a daughter.

"If it was you wouldn't have admitted it," she smirked. "So let me guess, that thing you had to do was get drunk, while there is a new vampire in town… one that could possibly kill us. I thought you wanted to help?"

"She won't kill us," I quietly defended my daughter, "At least she won't kill you and Stefan." She might kill me, god knows what she thinks.

"What did you do to her? I get why you won't tell Caroline, but you can trust me."

I almost laughed, this girl I couldn't tell anything to. She will tell Stefan and then he will ruin any chance I have of a relationship with my only kid. "Go away Elena. This doesn't concern humans…. much less the doppelganger.

She scoffed and lowered her voice down so no one could hear. "I am the doppelganger; you know the one everyone is after? Also every vampire that seems to comes into town concerns me. And Damon, I will find out, all I have to do is ask Stefan or Klaus… or you could just tell me."

I stood and got into her face, letting my fangs slip out a bit. "You say a word to anyone, not even your little diary, and I will kill you! I don't care what anyone else says… you say anything and you will die at my hand." Instead of waiting for her to answer or walk out of the door, I hurried outside where it was raining. I lifted my face to the downpour, "Annie, where are you? I need you here."

"Turn around, Daddy."

**Tell me what you think. I made a Elena a little bitchier than usual but I wont make her a complete one until people say they want Elena bashing… **

**This Chapter was a little boring but I promise it will get better. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews…. I always love them. And BTW the more you respond the more I think of this story, there for more updates. **

Annie POV

"Turn around Daddy." I whispered to him. I had finally decided that I was going to talk to him; he owed me an explanation…

Daddy turned to look at me, heart break on his face. "Your really here, Annie." He moved forward, going to hug me.

I moved a step back, "no. Daddy, I need to know why you didn't want me." My voice broke at the end… he had just left me.

His face twisted in confusion, "didn't want you? What are you talking about?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "Uncle said that you didn't want to take care of me anymore. Is that true?" what the hell is going on here?

Damon POV

I listened to what my daughter had said, the fucker. When I see Stefan I will rip that son of a bitch to pieces. How dare he tell my baby I didn't want her?

"Annie, I swear to god, I never said that. Stefan told me you didn't want to be around me." I felt tears watering up in my eyes… I can't loose her again.

Realization crossed her face, "he set us up." Annie also had tears in her eyes; she flung herself at me letting out sobs. "You want me? I don't have to leave?"

I clung to her, "trust me, baby, you are never leaving my sight for at least 50 years."

She let out a broken laugh. "I have missed you too much, so you better."

I cursed my brother again; he caused her pain and sadness. "Honey?"

"Hmm?" she nuzzled further into my chest.

I pulled Annie to my car. "Let's go home."

Stefan POV

I was sitting at home, watching a movie, with Elena in my lap.

"Hey Stefan?" Elena paused the movie and turned to face me.

"Hmm?" I ran my finger through her hair, relishing in the soft tresses. "What is it?"

"Do you know a girl named Analeese? She is new in town and when I asked who she was he started acting weird."

I turned rigid, _no. Oh god; they're going to rip me apart once they find out what I did. _"Is she human?"

"No why? Stefan who is she?" Elena stood, crossing her hands over her chest.

I mimicked her. "Elena, I need you to tell me what she looked like." If it is her I need to find her before Damon.

"Not until you tell me who she is."

"It doesn't matter! Tell me Elena." I got up in her face; I was not playing games here.

"It does matter if you guys are keeping things from me. I deserve to know."

"You don't have known freaking everything!" I felt my fangs come out and my veins appeared.

"What is it about this girl?" Realization crossed her face and suspicion appeared, "you two loved her, didn't you?"

I scoffed, "no I am not in love with her. But if it is her and Damon knows, he will kill me." I collapsed on the couch, putting my face in my hands. "I did something horrible."

Elena sat next to me, "Stefan, what did you do?"

"Yea Stefan, what did you do?" I heard from behind me, I turned to find Damon and Annie sanding there looking like gods. Arms crossed poker faces, and intimidating stances.

**Okay what did you think…. And this chapter is really crappy but I wanted to get it done because if I don't then I can't move on. Also sorry if the reuniting scene was short, but I don't do those sappy scenes well. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys it is me... thank you for all of your reviews and favs... they always make me feel good.**

**Damon POV **

i stared at Stefan and Elena... all i could see was red. he deserved to pay for what he did. In a second I was in front of him, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into the wall.

"Damon what the hell!" Elena shouted at me.

I ignored her, picking him up from the ground. "Do you realize what you did? You deceived people you shouldn't have... and now those people are going to kill you." I threatened, feeling the fear the poured off of him.

"but we are not going to," Annie put her hand onto my shoulder, easing me back off my brother. "We're going to do the opposite: we're going to become a family again."

I looked at my angel; she reminded me so much of her mother... of my beautiful Carol.

_flashback_

_"Damon, we shouldn't ignore Stefan. He is family." Carol tried to reason with me. _

_"No," I turned to face her. "he will hurt someone or worse, you." I caressed her engulfed stomach, "or our baby." _

_Carol pulled away, "I have faith in him, and you should have faith and trust me." _

_Flashback ends_

I backed away slowly, never taking my eyes from him. "Fine, we will all be a happy-go-lucky family. But one sign of change and your pretty little face will be a big pile of shit."

Elena POV

I stared as Leese got Damon down from his rage. Why the hell did she have so much power? And Stefan chose her over me today... that has never happened before. "What is going on here? Who is this girl?" I sneered at her.

Damon right away took a protective stance next to her. "Watch your tone, _human_. In fact i think it would be better if you left."

I stared at him, shock clearly written on my face. he had never talked to me like that before; what happened to the Damon that worshiped my feet? I turned my gaze on _her. _She is the cause of all of this. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"We told you to watch your tone." Stefan's tone turned to ice, _really my boyfriend? who is this bitch?_

__"No she is right... she should know." Annie grabbed Damon's hand and led him to the couch, sitting on his lap.

**Okay what did you think? I am sorry if Elena wasn't good but I don't do mean... if you want something specific in their PM me and I will worm it here.**


	6. Chapter 6

Annie POV

I did not like this girl; who in hell was she to demand something of the Salvatore's? She is mean and rude and if it wasn't for the fact that she was Stefan's girlfriend, I would punch her. "Now, Elena, what do you already know?"

She huffed and sat down opposite of Daddy and me. "I know nothing other then the fact that your name is Annaleese and Damon and Stefan is obviously in love with you."

Stefan laughed, "Elena, I love her but I am not in love with her."

Dad remained silent until finally he sighed and pulled me closer to his chest. "Elena… I would like you to meet my daughter, Annie."

Elena POV

I just stared at the three, _is this some kind of joke? Damon can't have a daughter! _ "You're lying; Damon is incapable of love, much less the love of a daughter." I shook off what what they were saying ; she was probably one of Damon's numerous lovers.

"don't talk to my father that way! You know nothing, _doppelganger."_

Stefan hushed her, he turned to face me. When I looked into his eyes all I saw was honesty and truth. "Elena, Annie is my niece."

I looked at Damon, a daughter? I dropped my head into my hands, how am I going to deal with another vampire running around- much less another Salvatore.

Klaus POV

I missed Annie. I know what everyone says about us marrying; Klaus_ isn't good enough for her, he will kill her in the end, and her father is trying to kill her fiancé… literally. _I don't care! 10 years ago I was in New York, waiting for Becca; Annie had been watching me from a shop window. It was a darkest period of my existence, I had thought I was a monster and was plotting to find some witches and having them kill me so I wouldn't have to live in this petty world anymore. It was before I found out what power this world hold for me.

_Flashback_

_ I stared at the cars passing by; everyone seemed to have a place to go. A place where they belonged… no one wanted me around. Even Rebbeca held a certain distaste for me. In the corner of my eye I saw a black haired beauty. She was walking over to me, her head held high, looking me in the eye. _

_ "Are you okay? You look like you're lost." She smiled; she had raven black hair with green hair. She was wearing a black suit jacket with black skinny jeans and midnight blue pumps, tying it all in with a silver tank top. _

_ I stared at her… what kind of human dared to approach a man in the middle of the street that she didn't even know at night? "I'm not lost, I have been here before. I am waiting for my sister; what is a beautiful woman doing in the middle of a street in New York?" _

_ She laughed, "I like you." The strange woman held out her hand, "I'm Annie." _

_ I husbandly raised my hand to take her hers in mine, "Klaus. So what are you doing here?"_

_ "Avoiding my family, I kind of have to stay of the radar for the next twenty years." Annie's voiced filled with longing and regret; she was in the same boat I am- no one wanted her to be around. _

Flash back ends

We continued to meet up and talk; she was the only person who took the time to here my whole story and my pain. We finally admitted to each other that we were vampires when I tried to eat her. Annie didn't care that I had immobilized my family; but she always had these panic attacks of me not wanting her- her father had raised the fear of abandonment. She always accepted me no matter what, every time I plotted to kill someone.

I let out a frustrated sigh, pulling out my phone I dialed the familiar number. I needed to hear her voice.

_ "Hello?" Annie picked up, I could hear Elena whispering to Stefan in the background. _

_ I smiled, "I miss you." _

**I had originally planed to end it there but I decided since I was 4 chapters ahead it could combine a couple of them. **

Annie POV

I smiled, he was always so sweet to me. I don't care what anyone else says. "Well I miss you too. How far are you off from town?" I stepped into the hallway, trying to get away from the arguing.

"about 5 hours; I promise to be there when you wake up… unless you're staying with your dad?" Klaus' uncertainty seeped through his voice.

"I'm staying at home but my question is what are we going to do when my dad find out? It is not like we can just say 'oh I promise that he isn't that bad and isn't going to kill you.' God knows that will just make him want to kill you more."

A voice came up from behind me, "tell your dad what?" I froze; Dammit, I have been alone for to long, I am starting to forget that other people are around.

I turned to see Uncle Stefan raising an eyebrow at me. I smiled and waved before turning back to Klaus. "Are you still there?" Silence was my answer; "coward."

"Now, pray tell, who was that?"

I sighed, and looked at him; I knew there was no getting out of this so I gestured to the couch and began my story.

I let out a breath, finishing my story; Uncle just stared at me. I looked around, feeling awkwardness settling in the room.

"You're engaged to Klaus?" he whispered slowly. "After everything he has done to me, your dad, _and Elena?"_

I looked at him… did her really just use Elena as a excuse for me not to marry the love of my life. "Don't you dare say that sluts name!" I yelled, feeling anger course through me. "Don't you see? She doesn't love you, she loves nothing but herself."

Stefan placed his hands one his ears- blocking out the truth. "Shut up! Shut up right now!"

"No! she has caused so many problems and I bet she enjoys it." I let my tone seep into a deadly tone. "face it; she is a home-wrecking slut."

"Like your any better! Both you and your mother ruined everything… I wish you were never here."

I stared at him, tears falling through me eyes.

Stefan POV

Oh God, why on earth did I say that? I didn't mean it! I had jut gotten so mad that she was saying that stuff about my beautiful sweet Elena.

Now she is crying, oh god. "If that is the way you feel then I will leave you alone." Annie turned on her heals and walked out.

I slid to the floor and pressed my head back against the wall; I let a few tears of regret slip past my notice.

** Yikes! Okay what do you think? I wasn't planning on the right scene but it felt like it was the right time for something like that to happen. Please tell me what you think!**

MUCH LOVE ANNA


	7. Chapter 7

Time skip

Annie POV

I woke up in the morning ready for Klaus to come home. He should be here today; he texted me yesterday while I was out with Elena saying how much he loved me and that he was coming home tomorrow. Elena got suspicious when I broke out into a grin, but who cares what she thinks.

"Little girl," Daddy said coming in my room to sit on the foot of the bed.

I had slept over at the boarding house because I wanted to keep an eye on Stefan and make sure he didn't tell anyone about Klaus. I didn't trust him anymore; Elena and he were always in a corner whispering and she has been questioning me yesterday. I don't get it, why doesn't he trust me when I say Elena doesn't love him?

"Hi Dad, what are we doing today?" I dragged myself over to my closet and picked out a pair of black jeggings and a purple spaghetti strap and black vest with little bows.

"You're meeting everyone today; were all getting together at the grill at noon so hurry up and make yourself more beautiful." He left me to my makeup and hair throwing my leather jacket at me.

Klaus POV

I was sitting at the bar in the grill; I had gone home in hope to see Annie but couldn't find her. I figured everyone ends up here at some point in their day so I might as well wait her and spy on the Scooby game.

Elena and her little friends were sitting in a booth, whispering about something. Stefan kept on glaring at me so I figured he was the one who interrupted Annie and my conversation.

I was about to run over to the Salvatore house to see if she was there but the door opened. I looked up to see the love of my life standing there with her father. I sighed; of course Damon would be there at this exact moment; now I can't run up and kiss her like I want to.

"Annie, they are all over there. They seemed to have found something out, come on lets go." Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her over.

Caroline instantly got up, "Leese, why didn't you tell me you were Damon's daughter? I would have gotten you guys together sooner."

"I had some business to take care of."

I laughed; her business was talking to me all day while setting up the house.

"Anyway," Stefan glared at Annie; I growled, no one should be rude to her. "We were just talking about how Klaus was back in town."

Annie's head immediately snapped towards snapped towards mine, our eye locked and all of the sudden I couldn't breathe. I felt like my brain was bursting every second over and over again. I clutched my head and willed myself not to scream, thinking of Annie I felt the pain fade.

The stupid little witch does not know the power I hold over the witches? I stalked over to their, placing my mouth just above witchy's ear. "Do you know what you just started? I will ruin all of you and there is nothing you can do about it."

Stefan hearing this challenged me, "Would you ruin Annie?"

I felt my body tighten and my gaze to Annie's; she was looking into my mind for the true answer. I know I could feel it; _you know I love you. I have to act like I don't know you unless… _I sent to her mind. I hoped she would let me tell Damon but I knew this was neither the time nor place.

She quickly shook her hear, I sighed. "I don't even know her. In fact I think I would kill her first. "I almost felt tears in my eyes; I can't believe what I am saying, I love her.

"You touch her and I will kill you." My future-father-in-law threatened.

Stefan smirked, "no he wouldn't do anything that would hurt little Annie; she would break up with him then."

Damon POV

I stared at my daughter; did he just day what I think he did? MY daughter and Klaus are dating, _no that is impossible. She wouldn't do that to me. _"What is he talking about? You two don't even know each other, right?"

Annie opened her mouth only to close it, "I think this would be better to have this conversation just the three of us."

"Does that mean this is true?" I felt my emotions die down; I couldn't feel anything but betrayal- and trust me that's not a good feeling for me to have.

"Damon," Klaus broke in, "we should talk about this alone."

"No!" I shouted, bringing attention to our table. "I want to know why you are so heartless that you would use my daughter to get to me."

Klaus stepped forward to pull me to the door, "let us get one thing straight. I knew your daughter before I even heard about the doppelganger, I fell in love with her before I met all of you."

Annie POV

I glared at Stefan, _how dare he. I told him in private, in confidence. _ "How could you?"

"How about you, Miss Perfect?" Elena glared at me, "you're dating the enemy, and how could you do that to your own family."

"Listen, home wrecking slut, I am not dating Klaus. I am _marrying him_. You don't know him; by the way, because of that stunt both of you are going to be wishing for death when I am done with you."

I turned on my heal and walked over to where my dad and fiancée were going head to head, "stop!"

Dad turned to me, "oh look it is my traitor of a daughter." He sneered at me.

I gasped and just looked at him. _Why can't he just be happy for me? _ "Daddy," my voice broke and tears escaped and slid down my cheeks. "I love him; he is not who you think he is. He is kind and sweet and good to me. He loves me."

"He is a monster and he only wants you because it is a way to get to me."

"We have been together for ten years, were getting married. Please get to know him!" I looked at Klaus, why anyone couldn't see the man I know and love.

"I'm sorry but I can't be around you if you are making this horrible choice."

I fell to my knees sobbing as my dad turned and walked out of my life. The last thing I remember was that Klaus took me into his arms and cried with me.

**Okay guys what did you think? I feel like there is more drama now and I was wondering if Stefan should end up with someone so if you have any ideas then tell me. **

LOVE Anna


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it is me and I just want to say thank you to everyone who review, followed, and faved. You guys make me write more and give me the will to actually not give up. Also if you haven't checked them out yet then I encourage you to look at my other stories. **

**On with it **

Klaus POV

I held Annie in my arms as she sobbed into my shoulder. I had brought her home after the whole scene and just sat on the couch and held her. I could only think about how much her father had hurt her and how much I would kill him for it. She was right about what she said to Elena and Stefan; they would pay for this, no doubt.

"Klaus, how long do we have to stay in town for?" Annie whispered her voice hoarse from crying.

"Just until we kill the doppelganger, and that, my love, won't take long. You know I will make them pay." I placed a kiss on her head and tightened my hold; no one hurts my girl unless they have a death wish

"No, I don't want Stefan and my dad to get hurt- I don't care about Elena but they are my family. The only reason I let you have them believe that you wanted to kill them is because I knew you wouldn't actually do it."

"Anna, they hurt you, they have to pay. I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you and I meant it."

"Then lets run away, forget the curse, I love you either way." She sat up, looking at me with a glint in her eye. "You and I run away together; we can go to Paris, Rome, or anywhere we can think of. We can leave behind the Salvatore family name and get married… just us together."

I stared at her, oh how much I wanted to say yes. I can't though, I have to make hybrids… they would keep her safe when I am gone. "You know we can't do that." I felt my heart break when I saw her face fall and her smile disappear, "but I can call in Rebecca to help us get the job done faster."

Annie sighed, "as long as they don't come near me and try to hurt you then I can survive. You should also call in Becca because I want to see my best friend." She smiled at me.

I lifted her into my arms and carried her into our bedroom, "as you wish madam, but first I think I need to get reacquainted with you."

Damon POV

I filled up a glass of 100 year old whiskey, _how could my daughter be in love with the enemy? She basically chose him over me tonight; and Stefan and Elena knew. _I stalked over to the fireplace; glaring down at it as I downed my drink. What in the hell am I going to do about Annie? I couldn't kill her, she is still my daughter and I loved her, I couldn't kill Klaus, Annie would hate me and that wasn't going to work for me either. I picked up the phone and dialed the number I never thought I would have to use.

"Hello?" Elijah's voice ran through the phone, "what do you want Damon. I am kind o busy."

"I need you help breaking someone up. When can you come into town?"

"I am in town, but I am not going to help you get some girl. I gave you this number for emergencies."

I rolled my eyes, like I don't know that. "This is an emergency and I am not trying to get some girl. I am trying to get the bride of Klaus to call of the wedding."

Elijah chucked, "so you found out?"

I growled, how many people knew, "you knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"This may shock you, but I actually like Annie. You should see Klaus when he is around her."

"He is still a monster in my eyes no matter what; and as the father I am not going to allow Klaus to marry my daughter." I sighed angrily and threw my phone on the ground. Elijah was my last hope, he wanted to kill Klaus but not break up his engagement."

Stefan POV

What did I just do? Why the hell do I keep messing up with her? I don't even know why that happened, when I told Elena she insisted that we tell Damon. She said she was going to tell if I didn't and I saw an opening so I took it.

"Wait so Annie is engaged to Klaus?" Caroline questioned. "You're sure right that just wasn't to get on Damon's nerves?"

Elena looked at her annoyed, "yes Caroline, it was all true. Annie is the enemy."

"She isn't going to do anything and no one in my family is going to dare try and kill her." Please tell me she doesn't think that we are going to choose her over Annie.

"She is going to kill me, and you aren't going to do anything about it?"

"Well I can't just kill her- she is my niece and I love her."

Elena raised an eyebrow, "you love me too right? Are you really going to let me die?"

I looked at her, was she really pulling that card. "You can't ask me to choose; she is family."

"She is a traitor!" Elena got up and walked out of The Grill.

Elena POV

Stupid Annie, she isn't supposed to come in the picture. I have to get rid of her; there is only one person who could help me… Katherine. She has dealt with the Salvatore brothers; I bet some time in her life she has met the little devil.

I drove to the tomb, grabbing the spare bottle of blood that I kept in my car. "Katherine, I know you're here. I am here to offer a trade."

She came into view, sliding due to the lack of strength. "What could you possibly do for me? Only Elijah can get me out and he wouldn't dare."

I nodded, smirking, "as true as that may be, I have blood and I want answers."

Katherine's interest spiked, "what do you want to know?"

"You know Annie Salvatore?"

"In passing; Damon doesn't know I know her. I was going by the name Liana Burke. Why, have you met the witch?"

"Not by choice, she has come home. Do you, by a chance, know how to get rid of her?" I filled up the cap with blood and passed it through the threshold.

"She isn't easy to kill… in fact she is close to impossible."

"What do you mean, she is a vampire, and shouldn't a stake to the heart do it?"

Katherine laughed, "If it was that easy I would have killed her years ago. Or at least kidnapped her and bargained her for my freedom of Klaus." She patted the floor, gesturing for me to sit down. "Annie is a hybrid."

"Wait, so she is another Klaus?" I just looked at her, if there is another Klaus in town then getting rid of her isn't going to happen.

"I wish, Klaus would be easy to kill compared to her; everyone wants him dead but they all love her- as I am sure you have seen. Annie is a witch and a vampire; she had literally broken the rules of nature."

"How can that work? When Bonnie's mom became a vampire she lost all magical powers."

"I told you freak of nature. Here comes the tricky part, every witches power comes from her, and she gets her power from every dead witch in the other side so she dies so does every witch on this planet- including your little friend."

I glared, what is the bitch going to do next? "So what can I do?"

"Nothing," she grinned like a mad person. "The only way to get her out of your little fairytale is to give her what she wants and then she will go back and live her life in peace and leave you alone."

"What does she want?"

"Two things, her family back and Klaus and her married and hidden from the world with no one to remind them of the super-natural." She stood her strength back from the bottle of blood I gave her while she talked. "So you need to talk to Klaus… because all he wants is his curse lifted and to be on an island with Annaleese." She turned back into the tomb, turning back for only a second. "Your problem is the fact that Annie wants you dead for taking away her family."


	9. AN

Hey guys it is me.. I told myself I wouldn't be one of these authors but if everyone could go check out my story on wattpad. that would be great there is a link below... YOU can tell me what you think by commenting here or on there... and i promise the new chapter of damons baby girl will be up soon... just be patient.. i have alot of work to do.

8348637-forever-with-you


	10. Chapter 9

Klaus POV

"I love you," I whispered to Annie. We has just finished our night of getting to know each other again.

She giggled, "well i hope so. Or else we aren't going to have such a good married life together."

I pulled her close and growled at the thought of not making her happy in her love life. "NO. we are going to be one for the ages. You and I are going to live on an island where no one can find us and we will even adopt children if you want. More so, I promise to always make you happy; with me you will never be sad."

"I love you, and I am okay with being sad as long as you never leave my side." Annie leaned up and captured her lips with mine.

"No," I protested, breaking our kiss. "You are going to be happy no matter who you are with."

she was about to kiss me again when the doorbell rang. "Ignore it Klaus," her voice warned me from disobeying her.

"What if it is important?" I eased out of bed and pulled on a pair of grey sweats.

she sighed and fell back on the mountain of satin pillows that covered our bed. "This is what i get for falling in love with a man who wants to rule the world."

I laughed and opened the door to see Elena standing there with a determined look upon her face. "I want to help you."

"Sorry Love, but i don't need your help." I made to close the door when she put her hand up.

_"I need you to leave town and the only way to do that is to give you what you want and I am the only one that can help you with that."_

__I raised an eyebrow, _was she offering for me to kill her?_ "Are you going to help me make hybrids?"

"As long as it doesn't kill me."

"Goodbye," I slammed the door and ran back to the bedroom. I smiled seeing Annie lying there on the bed watching some TV show, "what are you watching?"

"New Show, Beauty and the Beast. what did the bitch want?"

"to help; she said she would help me make hybrids as long as it didn't kill her. Weren't you listening?"

Annie giggled, "once I heard it was her i turned on the TV to tune her out. Seriously though Klaus, should we take her up on her offer? she can help us get out of here faster than anything or anyone."

"she wasn't willing to do everything nesseccary to succeed. Now i think you should go talk to your father."

Annie glared at me, "I will never see that man again."

I groaned and pulled a pillow to my face, _why couldn't they just grow up already?_ They both miss each other; Annie stays up at nights looking at letters from her father sobbing.

"Don't be difficult Love, after all he is your father."

"Only in blood, now, when are you going to bring Elijah back for me?"

I thought about my brother prancing around behind Damon, whispering little plans into his ears. I can't believe that he wants to betray me; we are the closest our of all my siblings,and Annie loves him. "When he wants to be here he will come."

Annie groaned and walked over to grab a bottle of blood. "Well, can i at least go see someone fun? I heard Katherine is in town, she is always fun to mess with."

"No," i growled, "I don't want you anywhere near that witch."

she turned around to face me, shock lacing her face, "are you ordering me?"

"Yes, you need to listen to me. It is the only way for you to be safe; I know what I am doing, you don't" I know that it was harsh but she needs to understand when there are a bunch of vampires that want you dead, you don't piss of one of the said vampires.

"Listen to me," Annie said slowly walked up to me, her feet clacking against the hardwood floor. "I am not one of your hybrids that you can order around, we are equals and you better start treating me like one. Otherwise i am sure that my father would love to have me home..."

**hey guys it is me sorry it took so much time to update... I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**


	11. AN again sorry

hey guys it is me... I have kind of hit a writers block so i really don't know where this is going, if you have any suggestions please tell me.

thank you so much for being patient. and check out my other story on wattpad, the author is literally called Anna_Medina and it is called forever and always. thanks


	12. Christmas part 1

**Hey guys it is me, I know I said I was taking a break and I am but I have decided to do two chapters of Christmas with the Miklesons. IF EVERYTHING GOES WELL THEN I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT DAMON AND ANNIE MAKE UP... **

-Time SKip-

THe past few months passed without any change. The leaves browned and fell, the air started to smell different when the rain fell. Life as we know it continued. Klaus and I took a trip to Santa Cruz, California; he took me to this beautiful five-star restaurant and we stayed at the ritz- he did the but knight in shining armor move and never had me lift a finger. The day of our wedding was getting closer and closer; we decided on Old Whickery Bridge with only close friends for the ceremony and then people we have to be nice to at the reception in the Mansion.

Damon still won't talk to me and he wouldn't even answer my call on Thanksgiving. Whenever he saw Klaus or me in town he always glared and the turned away to talk to Elena. Who, by the way, would smirk like she was fuckin proud or something.

I sighed and saw that my nails were digging a hole into the cushion f my couch. I was watching Anastasia my favorite movie and princess-when Klaus walked through the door and fell face down on the couch; his face landing in my lap.

"Rough day," I guessed, he has been having a lot of those. Always coming home exhausted and to tired to do anything I was all alone stroking my lover's hair while he slept. Not that I didn't love doing that, he always washed it with this special 30 dollar shampoo.

Klaus lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked up so that his dark eyes met mine. "Are you happy here?"

I stared at him in shock, why would i not be... I loved him, did I want me and my dad to make up? yes of course, but I would choose Klaus over him everyday. "who said something to you? was it Elena or my dad?" I grabbed his face in my hands and rubbed his cheeks with my thumbs. "I love you, don't doubt me." I brought his palm to mine, "do you see your life line?"

He nodded.

"Do you see mine?"

Again he nodded.

"Ours are the same length, both long and full... we are meant for each other in every way. and whoever has gotten into your head is jealous."

"I love you," Klaus got up and pressed his lips to mine.

He tried to deepen it but I pulled back, "your sister is here and it, my love, is time for presents."

**Okay so that was really short but I have school in the morning and I want to sleep... tell me what you think. I should update the next chapter within the next... well by sunday.. I think.. LOL tell me what you think, follow, and fav.**


	13. I'm home christmas part 2

**Hey guys it is me... thank you all who fav and followed... I know I said it might be later but I was in class and all of the sudden I was writing.. LOL no but thank you and the next chapter should be up by I want to say sunday.. if you could comment that would be great thanks.**

Damon POV

I am such an idiot.

That is the only way to explain it, why I am ignoring Annie's calls and why I am listening to Elena. Everyday she tells me not to give into the temptation, that she chose Klaus over us, and that all we need to worry about is getting rid of Klaus.

I didn't really want to make him leave, Annie might leave as well and she has been gone for too many years already.

"Damon what are you doing? We have to go!" Elena walked through the front door, what happened to knocking within the last ten minuets.

"Hello, how are you, I'm fine, please come in; we like having people just walk into our house." I recited, "Can I help you Elena. Because I don't think that 'we have to go' involves the word me in it. I am going to spend Christmas as I have for the last 100 years; A Christmas carol, my wine, logs burning, a tear shed for the fact that my family isn't here." I joked, though, I felt a pain in my side, usually Annie did this with me- minus the crying- we were each others family. She was probably laughing with the originals right now.

"No, the three of us are going to the tree lighting ceremony and then to dinner. Stefan didn't tell you?"

"Oh no he did," I remembered him coming in and yapping about it. "I just have a tradition that I don't break and don't include anyone in on."

Stefan walked down the stairs with his leather jacket in hand. "Sorry, Elena, I tried; Damon is neurotic when it comes to Christmas. I think it is now considered a classic."

I laughed, it better be, walking over to the couch and sitting down with my wine in hand. "I have been doing it for a while and who knows maybe one of my master plans will come out of this."

Elena pouted but I finally got them out of the house, they didn't need me around. They were Stefan and Elena; I'm downer Damon, the one who drove his daughter away.

I pressed play and watched as Scrooge turned from mean to happy; I am also man enough to admit that the Ghost of Christmas yet to come scared me.

Time Skip

When I was getting ready to watch the Jim Carry version the door bell rang- scaring the hell out of me; Elena is making me think that no one does it anymore so I don't expect it.

"What do you want?" I yelled, too lazy to get up.

The door knocked this time.

Grumbling I got up; pulling open the door to see a very wet, small, and cold little girl. She was wearing a red shirt that went down to the top of her thighs and black skinny jeans that were way too tight.

"Hey daddy, can I come home for Christmas?" Annie wh0ispered.

**what do you think... **


	14. Is there anything else I should know,

"Of course you can… where is Klaus?" I backed up to let her in the door; she walked in and took of her scarf and gloves. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a blood red turtle neck sweater following her pristine white boots.

"He is with his family, I already had breakfast with his family and I wanted to see you. Is it too late for me to say that I am sorry?" Annie looked up at me with her clean blue eyes and pulled the puppy dog smile.

I sighed and stepped forward to grab my daughter; I pulled her close to me and breathed in her Cucumber melon shampoo. "It is never too late for you to be here in my arms, and you have nothing to apologize for, I stepped out of line and I am sorry."

She was the only one that I would dare say that I was sorry to, her and her mother that is. I thought of aural and almost cried every time that I did.

She died in the 1980's, just before Annie left, or Stefan made her leave. There was a werewolf in the area and I had apparently ruined his life and killed the human he loved. I didn't know that they were in love or I would have never touched a werewolf's fiancée- even I am not that stupid. His name was Kyle and he came after aural the next full moon, so that he would be stronger and fatal to her. Annie had to watch her die in her bed, going through that torture and pain. I made a promise to her and to me that I would never let another werewolf that I saw live to see the next day.

Sadly Blondie is making me make an exception for Tyler; I don't see why I have to be nice to him. No one will miss him, and you can already see that baby vamp is falling for Klaus.

"So have you started the movie and the drinking without me?" Annie grabbed my hand and skipped over to the couch, pulling me down and snuggling in my lap.

I laughed and dragged her farther over so that her head was on my chest and she was wrapped tightly around me, she was safe. "Yes, but we can watch a new movie, how about a wonderful life?"

She scrunched up her nose and waltzed to the counter where we held our movies. "We are not watching that old movie, daddy, we are watching elf."

I laughed; Annie never had much patience for classics. "So," I got up to go into the kitchen and grabbed my best wine, 150 years old my best may I say. "Is there anything else that I need to know about you, you know, beside the whole I am engaged to the very man that tried to kill my father."

She pursed her lips at me, "he wasn't going to kill you, and he just wanted Elena. Why, do you know something about me that I should tell you?"

"If he goes after Elena he is going after the Salvatore's; and should I know something. I mean you don't have a secret son anywhere do you?"

Annie stiffened, "who told you about Kyle?"

**Hey guys it is me, I know I suck but I just decided to write this in stripes and I wasn't expecting this at all. I mean I didn't even think that Annie was going to have kids. I don't even know if it is possible. And It has been brought to my attention that I did not do a disclaimer.**

**sorry that it ws short but here goes the disclamer: I don't own anything, I only own Annie and her newly found son Kyle.**

**any way review... I should have the next chapter up by christmas**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys I am so sorry that I haven't been here for the last say month. But I promise I have not forgot. **

**Again sorry. **

Kyle's POV

_Dear Kyle, _

_I know you won't understand why I left you all alone in this world but you will in time. The world is full of many people most of who are filled with evil. You know, you mother always used to say that there is no such thing as a bad person, just horrible situations that make them behave a certain way. Though no one listens to her, I thank everyday that she say that because without that mindset I am sure that she would have killed me long ago. I won't okay and that we just didn't think that we could give a proper home for you as I am sure that all the other kid's parents have told them. There is a danger in this world and it is out to get you and you need to be ready for it. Some one will come for you on your twelfth birthday, I am begging you to do as they say and not give them a hard time. They will tell you everything that you need to know; you heritage, who you are, who you are meant to be, who are we, and what you are. Son, I know that it is wrong of us to leave you alone, no matter our motives, and I want you to know that we will always loved you and that we always will. We will find you when the time is right. Nothing anyone say or does can stop you from being you mother's or my world and only focus. Happy Birthday and I love you. _

_ Stay Safe and don't die_

_Love your father, _

_Klaus. _

This was the last note he ever gave me, since then I have met Auriel, my wife, and fallen in love and been blessed with a beautiful daughter, Crystal.

"Baby, why are you still looking at that? You know that it only makes you sad." Auriel came up and pulled the letter from my fingers and put it in the box I locked it in.

"Why haven't they come yet, what if something happened to them? He spoke of an enemy, force. he said it was after me; that he was going to try to stop it. What if they got hurt?" I leaned back and rested my head on her chest. Ever since Evangeline, the woman my father sent to talk to me, was murdered, I had lost all connection with my family. This man came after us one night at the movies she had decided that I couldn't go on a date without her. The next thing I knew there was this man and he was dead, but not before nabbing her with werewolf venom.

"Nothing happened to them; besides if they got rid of the monsters than we are safe so no worries."

Did she not care that my parents were out there risking their life to make sure that I was safe and they might be dead. These were my parents! "I love them, and they are my parents."

"the parents that left you! We need to think about us now, our daughter, not your parents that you don't even know. You can't love someone who you don't know, Kyle."

"You don't know what you are talking about!" I walked over the door; turning back I glared at her. "Don't ever suggest that I am not protecting my daughter, I love her. This is my family and I love them; hell of a lot more than you now."

I walked down the hall to my bedroom; she is supposed to support me in this.

"Daddy, are you and mommy fighting?" My daughter, my beautiful sweet Crystal called from her princess room across the hall.

I walked over to her bed and pulled her only my lap; I smoothed her hair and pulled her to the head-board where I raised up her Cinderella book. "Mommy and Daddy are just talking; we can't hear each other so we have to talk really loud."

Kris smiled and shouted in my ear. "cAN YOU HEAR ME NOW DADDY? I AM TALKING LOUD LIKE YOU AND I THINK IT IS WORKING BECAUSE YOU'RE LAUGHING. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, I AM TALKING LOUD LIKE MOMMY."

I laughed and opened the book. "I can hear you talking like a princess. Can I read the story now?"

She nodded and snuggled into my arms.

"Now there was once a beautiful girl named Cinderella, and she had..."

Klaus POV

This si the day, Damon has come to accept me being his daughter's fiancée or at least is not complaining about it anymore. When I heard that Annie told him about Kyle I called Evangeline- only to find that her phone was out of service. I didn't understand why she disobeyed me and turned off the phone- I told her to keep the number no what she ha to do. She would have to be delt with; though she would never willingly disobey me. What if something happened to my son? That is why she is running and not answering my calls.

"Klaus ar you ready to go? We can't be late to our own engagment party. I can't belive that we are inviting people over to my dad's house and telling them that we are engaged. Do you realize how many people are going to be unhappy?" Annie wlaked over to me in a silver waterfall dress; it hugged all of her curves and matched with her curves and matched with her white creamy skin. She was wearing her engagment ring and the diamon chandelier earrings I gave her.

"I know and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen; I can't believe that you are mine." I pulled her hands from her waist to get a better look at her. "rebekah is going to be jelous."

She giggled and covered her blush with her hair, "well she shouldn't be; I am not really that beautiful. Anyway, we have to go; father also doesn't get why we can't go and find Kyle before our wedding next month."

"Will he ever, I don't know why you told him- could have just palyed it off like anyone else."

Annie scowled at me, "he deserves to knwo that he has a grandson, for a guy, especially my father, that is the gift from god that he has been waiting for. Don you know how much he wished I was a boy?"

I rolled my eyes, why would she even consider her to be a girl; that would be awkward fi all of the sudden I was marrying a man. Eww, I shuddered. "Then at least explain to me why the doppelganger is going? Not one of us like her and I don't care what Stefan says, this is our day and we should not have to invite her."

She sighed and led me out to the car, "I know that she isn't the nicest person to be around but Stefan insisted that she be there. At lest I didn't go with his suggestion of having her be a bridesmaid. Now that is not okay; by the way who does she think she is? I was planning the wedding at the girll, minding my own business, and then she comes over and looks at the plans and telling me hwat is wrong. She said that a wedding is supposed to look pretty not as if we come from the 12th century." Annie clenched her fist together and took a deep breath. "Never mind; she is ignorable- it is not like her opinion matter much in the eyes of everyone other thatn Stefan and her little friends."

I chuckled, "are you sure that you don't want to elope? I know a great place in the Bahamas." I had tossed theidea around the other day and she practically killed me. I didn't get what was so wrong; I mean she can invite her father if that is the problem.

"Don't joke about that Klaus."

We drove the rest of the way in silence, holding hands in the middle and playing with each others fingers. Every once in a while she would lean over and give e a kiss on the cheek.

When we got there the house was already filled with people, everyone with a glass of some kind of alchol. "ready baby?"

Annie grabbed her purse and looked at me, "no. Although I do want to do this; I want every woman in there to know that you are off the market."

I smirked, the lady was jelous, and walked over to her door. "Come one; lets go tell everyone that the most dangerous man on earth is engaged to the kindest woman that was ever created."

Annie laughed and followed me through the threshold. "I can't believe that htis is happening so fast; though I do feel a little guilty that Kyle won't get to be here with us. Is my dad right, that we should find him?"

"No," I insisted, "he is still in danger and we have put in too many yearsprotecting him to throw in away and have him killed."

"Think about it, we have always said that it was safer for him not to have any connection with us, that we would only lead the untiters to him. Maybe we should consider protecting him here; with his family."

"I'll think about it," I looked at her, could I really keep her son from her again? "Can you please trust my judgement?"

"Fine, but I want to know everything that you know and hear about my son. I miss him, and I plan to get him back sooner or later. I would rather have this happen sooner."

"Of course, love."

Kyles POV

three days have passed since Auriels and my fight; so far we had no spoken to each other than the mutual on munute conversations about Crystal. Strangly enough I didn't feel any remorse, I should feel guilty; I basicallytold her that I loved these people that I never met more than I loved my wife who helped me get over the death of Evangeline. She has helped me with everything, this monster, my parents, and everything that is wrong in my life.,

I walked over to the desk where Auriel was writing a letter to her friend, I knelt down on my knees so that I was face to face with her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, you were just trying to help and I know that you are just thinking about what is best for our family."

She smiled, and took my face in her hands, "I know that I may seem a little insensitive about your situation, I know that you want to find your parents, but I don't want to see you hurt. I mean, what if something has happened to them and you got your hope up and all of the sudden we are back were we started from, alone and hurt."

"We will never go through that again, I will let this go if you want me to. Just wait for them to come to me like they told me to."

"No." She smiled at me and leaned over to grab a couple of papers, holding them out to me she siad, "I found them. I know that it was important to you to at loeast know that they are alive. They are currnetly in Mystic Falls, the supernatural all go there at one point in their existence; vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and I am sure there are so much more." Auriel typed something in tro a computer and pictures popped up of two people- a man and a woman. "These, love, are your parents."

I looked at the screen in awe; my parents were beautiful, powerful, and brave looking people. I had my mother's hair and my fathers's eyes; do they have any more kids? Are they happy? Are they still together? "What are you saying that we should go see them?"

"I think we should, be a great wedding present."

"They are getting married, should we go, and I mean would we be allowed in."

"You're their son, they would probably love seeing you, and I think we should go, we can even bring Crystal."

"Okay, we are going to Mystic Falls."

**Hey guys... please comment and fav and follow. I love this story and I love the readers who have been there since the first chapter. **


End file.
